


Glances

by Rasiaa



Series: Dean/Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasiaa/pseuds/Rasiaa
Summary: Dean catches Cas staring quite often, and it never fails to get his heart racing.





	Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Short. No dialogue. I didn't think it needed it. I just really like this little thing so here it is.

It's kind of embarrassing, actually.

Dean never had this reaction to anyone - not for any reason. But Cas will look at him with those eyes and that smile and he'll feel heat on his cheeks and he has to look away. He'll glance back up and Cas will still be staring, looking impossibly fond and happy and in love with Dean. It never fails to make his heart skip and he falls even more in love with Cas.

Dean has one of those moments while they're in the library, and Sam is sitting right there, somehow completely oblivious. He just sits there mouthing words to himself as he sits, curled up in the chair across from Dean, reading. Dean thinks, wildly, that Sam might need to look at getting glasses because the book is too close to his face.

He's distracted when he feels the weight of Cas' stare, and he turns. Cas smiles slightly, not ashamed or embarrassed to be caught staring. Dean flushes, and Cas pulls him close, holding his face gently as he seals their lips together.

Dean forgets about Sam, about the paper in his hands as it falls into his lap. He kisses back, submitting to Cas, forgetting about the case, about everything.

Cas pulls away first, giving Dean a smile and a push back to the paper. Dean leans back reluctantly, lifting the paper back up to the table.

He glances up and finds Sam staring at him incredulously, discomfort plain. Dean grins at him. Sam snorts and goes back to the book.

Cas is staring at him again when Dean glances over.


End file.
